The invention relates to an airbag module.
An airbag module is known, for example, from utility model specification DE 203 03 115.6, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. This previously known airbag module has a gas generator which is connected to an airbag by means of a gas-conducting device. The gas-conducting device is formed by a gas lance. The gas lance has a multiplicity of outflow openings through which the gas flowing out of the gas generator is conducted into the airbag of the airbag module.
The gas generator of the previously known airbag module, which therefore forms a subcomponent of the airbag module, is inherently thrust-neutral in the noninstalled state, i.e. before connection to the gas-conducting device. This means that, when gas exits from the gas generator, the recoil force of the emerging gas cannot exert a resulting driving force on the gas generator, moving the gas generator, because the gas outlet holes of the gas generator are namely arranged in such a manner that the recoil forces in their sum total cancel one another out. Specifically, the gas outlet holes of the gas generator are arranged opposite one another for this purpose.
Airbag modules with additional gas outlet openings which may melt open in the event of a fire are described, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,102 and 5,738,372 (which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety); however, these airbag modules are not thrust-neutral.